Unexpected Happiness
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Tabby didn't expect much when she came to stay in Santa Carla. She expected to have fun, stay out of trouble, and that was it. After an unusual meeting with Laddie and the Lost Boys, her plans quickly change for the unexpected. A tight friendship forms and will romance follow? Only time can tell. (DwayneXOC)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys (though I wish I did), but I only own my OC._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome To Santa Carla!  


I unwrapped a sucker and popped it into my mouth, enjoying the salty breeze blowing through my hair. I walked down the boardwalk, taking in all the sights and people. I had thought I would stick out like a sore thumb, but after being down here with everyone else, I found out I blended in pretty well. I brushed my dyed hair out of my face, laughing to myself as some adults threw me dirty looks. They apparently thought my cyan blue hair was horrible and a sign of rebellion. I flipped them off, rolling my eyes at their shocked gasps. What did they think? That I wouldn't act out to their nasty looks? Unbelievable. I shrugged, unzipping my cropped, fitted leather jacket, showing off my tank. I had designed it myself; there was a Day of the Dead skull on the right side. I had made it to look like it had been sprayed painted on.

I was walking by a 'Missing Person' board when I heard someone sniffling. I turned my head and saw a cute little boy standing next to it. He had long, brown hair and doe-like brown eyes. That were currently filled with tears. I looked over his outfit, noticing it was a little dirty. I didn't think much of the dirt, he was a little boy. They were bound to get dirt on everything. I walked up to him, noticing that no one was stopping to help him. Typical, self-obsessed, people. I pulled out a sucker and held it out to him. He stopped his crying and looked at it.

"It doesn't bite, I promise." I said, smiling softly at him. He wiped his eyes and gave a hesitant smile back. He took the sucker, unwrapped it, and quickly popped it in his mouth. His nose scrunched up immediately. I laughed, forgetting that the suckers were a little spicy. "Sorry, should've warned you. They're a little spicy at first," he pulled it out, looked at it, then put it back in. I held out my hand. "What's ya name, little guy?" He stared at my hand. Probably been taught to never talk to strangers. Even ones that were trying to help.

"Laddie," he said, shaking my hand. I grinned, standing up and holding onto his hand. I scanned the crowd for a panicked mother, but found no one.

"Are you lost? Did you lose your parents in the crowd?" He nodded to the first question, but shook his head no at the second. "Okay, you're lost."

"I lost my brothers in the crowd, again." He whined. Normally I hated whining, but he just looked so adorable, so I let it slide.

"Again, huh? They don't sound very responsible if they can't keep an eye on you," he started to laugh. That was good. Meant he wasn't sad anymore. I chuckled, ruffling up his hair a bit. I looked around us, finding an empty bench. I pointed over there, then dragged him over there. That way we could search the crowd for his brothers and I could get to know him. We sat down, sitting close together so no one would bother us. After sitting down, I flopped down so I could lay down while facing him. He gave me a weird look. "I like to lay down. Don't judge me, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" He protested, finishing his sucker. He glowered at the lonely stick, probably wishing he had another. I pulled out one and gave it to him. He had it in his mouth within a second. He smiled.

"If you're not a kid, then what are you?" I asked, humoring him. I loved getting under people's skin. It was so much fun. He rubbed his chin, thinking very hard. I chuckled, grabbing another sucker for me. That's when I remembered I hadn't told him my name. I smacked my forehead, grumbling about my damn stupidity. "Oh yeah, I'm Tabby by the way." He nodded, not really paying attention.

"I'm a vampire!" He said, making a dinosaur pose and roaring. I rolled off the bench I was laughing so hard. It wasn't because I didn't believe him, I just found his pose funny. When I had calmed down and was sitting on the bench, this time Indian style, I smirked at his angry face. "It's not funny! It's the truth," he mumbled that last part under his breath. I nodded, playing along with him. Most kids would've said they were a spy or something, but no, he went the other way.

"You're right, Prince of Darkness. Just, next time, don't make a dinosaur pose again. That was too funny," He crossed his arms, pouting. I ruffled his hair again, getting cries of protest. Laddie glared at me, but when I pulled out another sucker, he dropped the glare in return for sugar. His brothers would probably kill me for getting him on a sugar high, but that's what they get for being bad babysitters. "So, want to look for your brothers? Or do you want to suck my blood?" I mocked his pose, which made HIM laugh loudly. I smirked, liking this kid. He had a great sense of humor, even he was only a little kid.

"Sure! But first, can we go on some rides?"

"Aren't you scared you'll get in trouble with them?" He shook his head furiously. I laughed and stood up. I had originally planned to walk around and stay out of trouble, but now it seems like my plans had changed completely. "Okay, okay. Where first?" He bounced on the bench, excited out of his little mind.

"Well, Paul always takes me on the kiddie rides, Marko likes to scare me, David doesn't really like the rides unless they're are pretty girls, and Dwayne loves the roller coasters." I nodded along, only catching names and rides. I grabbed Laddie and tossed him on my back, that way I wouldn't lose him like his brothers.

"Okay, so no kiddie rides and nothing scary, right?" He nodded. I thought hard, trying to think of rides we could both go on AND enjoy ourselves. Roller coasters seemed like a good idea, but they had a height restriction. I couldn't tell if Laddie was tall enough for most of them. "Let's see, I'm a chick and I like guys, so no worry about me hittin' on girls. Let's find some roller coasters, deal?" He nodded, laughing as I bounced him on my back. We got some looks, but most of them were warm and friendly. Everyone probably though we were brother and sister, just having some fun on a Friday night. I headed towards the carnival area, passing a group of biker dudes who were arguing. I felt Laddie let go of my neck and scramble to get down. "Easy Prince, if you want down so badly just say so." I set him down. He took off running towards the guys, stopped, turned back around, grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. I had to bend down a bit as he ran forward, dodging around people. People made way, laughing along. I just grinned like an idiot, pretending to not care.

"Paul! Marko! David! Dwayne!" Laddie called out. All four heads turned and looked our way. There were three blondes and one brunette. And they all looked dangerous, in a dark kind of way. Lovely. Just my luck to help a kid who had brothers that could kill me without even thinking. Laddie let go of my hand and jumped into the arms of the brunette, giggling as he scolded him.

"Where have ya been, little dude?" One of the blondes asked. He had hair like Twisted Sister and a wicked smile. He looked like a ladies man to me. The smaller blonde had a heart shaped face and a colorful jacket. He was biting his thumb nail, laughing to himself. Most likely the youngest of the four, and probably the playful one. The other blonde had a platinum mullet, wore a leather trench coat, and gave off the vibe that he was dangerous. He was definitely the leader. The brunette screamed 'tall, dark, and mysterious'! I watched as the group talked amongst themselves, giving me the perfect opportunity to walk away. I turned around and linked my hands behind my head, feeling like I had done something right. And also feeling lonely. I guess Laddie grew on me in those short thirty minutes.

"Tabby!" He called out. I turned around, seeing him jog towards me and latching onto my legs.

"Yes, Little Prince?" His nose scrunched up.

"Why am I a little Prince?" I ruffled his hair. He smacked my hand away. I laughed at his angry face.

"Because you're little, that's why. And you won't let me call you kid," I shrugged, ignoring his adorable pout. He crossed his arms and turned away from me. I crouched down and waved a sucker in front of his face. That brightened his mood. He snatched it away from me with lightning speed. "Better, Prince?" He nodded, happily sucking his sucker. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his brothers. I stood up after we were about a foot away from them. He held onto my hand, swinging it back and forth.

"This is Tabby, she helped me, and gave me these awesome suckers." I rubbed the back of my neck, not meeting eye contact with any of them. I felt embarrassed, being showed off like this. I was more used to helping people without getting any credit. Compliments made me uncomfortable. "Tabby, these are my brothers." He looked up at me, smiling his cute smile. I couldn't resist it. I had to smile back. Not doing so would make me look like a bitch, and I did not want to be called that.

"Hey," I said, waving slightly. I finally looked up and saw the brunette staring at me. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. I stared back, not one to back down from a challenge. "Laddie told me a bit about you guys." I said.

"What did he say?" The Twisted Sister look-alike asked. I smirked and jutted out one of my hips.

"Your names, and what rides you guys take him on." I replied, waiting for them to introduce themselves. No one made a move. I sighed and looked up, not wanting to face palm in front of them. "Okay, there's a Paul, Marko, David, and Dwayne. Who's who?" I asked. The small one grabbed other hand and kissed it, acting like a gentleman.

"I'm Marko, nice to meet you Tabby Cat." I groaned at the nickname. It had taken me forever to get rid of it in high school, and now it was back.

"Lovely, the foul nickname is back!" I said over dramatically, slapping my face. The guys roared, they were laughing so hard. Marko clutched his sides, leaning against Twisted Sister. Those two laughed the loudest, and hardest. The other two chuckled to themselves. Well, not everyone was blessed with a great sense of humor, like moi. I shrugged, feeling Laddie digging around in my coat pockets. I scooped him up and threw him on my back. He giggled. I handed him another sucker, which was my last one. "Savor that one, it's my last." He frowned but ate it anyway. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Paul, the good-looking one," Twister Sister said, stepping up next. My hands were preoccupied with holding Laddie up, so that left him with patting my head. I rolled my eyes, again. When he tried to pat lower, I snapped my teeth at him. "Damn! Feisty!"

"Damn straight." I grumbled. I didn't like guys who got frisky. The brunette was next. He nodded my way.

"Dwayne," was all he said. I nodded back, getting the feeling that he wasn't Mr. Talkative.

"And I'll take a swing and say you're David?" I asked the last one. He chuckled, but nodded. He lit a cigarette, his moves fluid and cat like. Made me jealous. "Okay, now that's done with, I got to go." I said, setting Laddie down. He gave me one of his cute pouts. I sighed heavily and knelt to his level. "Okay, why the sad face?" He turned away, giving me the cold shoulder.

"You said we would go on rides." I chuckled and sat down, crossing my legs and waiting for him to turn back around.

"True, I did say that. And we can still go on some rides, but only if it's okay with your brothers." There. I get to keep my promise, and not kidnap the kid in the process. Laddie clasped his hands together and pretended to beg. The guys looked to one another, probably not sure what to do. David sighed and nodded. Then he held up a finger.

"You can go with her, but we get to follow." I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was getting out. Paul knelt down so he was at eye level with me.

"That's not a problem, is it, kitty kitty?" He chuckled at his own joke, his smirk looking a bit dark. I leaned back on my hands, giving them full view of my shirt.

"Watch it Twisted Sister, this kitty's got claws." I said, my voice dropping to meet his. I didn't take threats all that well, nor did I take peer pressure. If they wanted to tag along, fine, that was their choice. But I wasn't gonna let them ruin my night of fun with Laddie. I pushed off with my hands and jumped to my feet. I dusted myself off and grabbed Laddie's hand. I turned around and we started walking towards a roller coaster. It was one of those that had tons of loops. I looked to Laddie. He bounced up and down, nodding his head. I grabbed a hair tie and threw my hair into a high, messy ponytail. I didn't have to look to know the boys were behind us.

"Just like when you take me on rides, huh Dwayne?" Laddie asked, turning around to address his older brother. Out of all of them, Dwayne was the only one who looked related to Laddie. The others just looked like they were friends of Dwayne's that Laddie thought of as family. We got in line, and I was getting ready to wait, when the guys had another plan. They pushed us to the front of the line, annoying everyone else. Laddie didn't seem to care, like this was normal behavior. I shrugged and just went with it. The guy at the front looked scared as he explained the rules about height.

"I-I'm sorry. But-but he isn't tall enough," I rolled my eyes as David tried to intimidate the poor guy. I walked pass them and stood in front of the guy.

"It's my little Prince's birthday, and I promised him we would go here first." I said, batting my eyes at the guy. "You don't want to make me a liar, do you?" I said, reaching up on my toes to whisper that in his ears. When I pulled back, the guy looked flustered. His face was bright red, and he couldn't form any words. But he was able to nod, letting us pass. I patted his cheek and thanked him, silently laughing as we walked pass him and got in our cars. Laddie and I got one all to ourselves, as the guys couldn't figure out who would ride with us. In the end, Laddie said he wanted Dwayne to ride with us. The other guys mumbled about favorites and something else. I didn't really pay attention.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Laddie looked amazed, like he had just seen someone use superpowers. I chuckled and noticed that the guys were curious as well.

"Simple, I charmed him. Most guys are suckers for a girl batting her eyes at them. Truthfully, I hate having to do that." I looked away, staring off into space. Dwayne's deep voice broke my concentration.

"Why? You seemed pretty good at it." I rolled my eyes, snorting to myself.

"Please, all I did was act like a cheap flirt." Laddie looked sad, which broke my heart. I flicked his nose, chuckling at his expression. "But, it was for a good reason, so I don't mind as much." Thankfully the ride started, ending all conversation. I smiled, laughing with Laddie as we went through the loops and over the hills. The little vampire seemed to be enjoying himself.

When the ride was done and we were all walking towards the next one. I found out the guys were pretty funny when happy, and pretty scary when not. I found this out indirectly. Laddie had wanted some cotton candy, which I obliged him. I had walked over to a nearby stand to get him some, when this group of Surfer Nazis came over. I ignored them, waiting patiently with Laddie. When it was our turn, we walked up only to have one of those idiots shove Laddie. I had caught him in time, turning around to give those guys hell. I guess their leader liked what he saw and sidled up to me. I was disgusted; I could smell the alcohol a mile away. And the sweet smoke of weed. I covered my nose as he grabbed my waist and pulled me close. Laddie started to beat on the guys leg, telling him to let me go. Said surfer lifted his hand to smack Laddie. My eyes widened and I just...moved. I ducked down and replaced Laddie. Let's just say, I lost taste in my mouth for a few minutes.

Laddie had left to get one of the guys, leaving me alone with a bunch of drunk men and a killer pain. I chad clutched my cheek as the guy pulled me to my feet. I didn't taste any blood, yet. The guy got angry when I wouldn't respond to him. He shoved me back and I had landed hard on the ground. I had glared at him, ready to fight, when I felt this dark presence behind me. I turned so I could see, finding Laddie and Dwayne. The other guys were right behind them. Laddie came to my side, asking me if I was fine. I shrugged it off, saying I was all good. I stood up with help from Dwayne and saw the murderous look in his eyes. It was frightening, to say the least.

I moved Laddie behind me, afraid a fight would break out. The Surfer Nazis saw Dwayne and ran off, scared about something. I let out a breath and began to check Laddie, looking for any damage. I sighed in relief when I found none.

"Tabby, you're face," Laddie said, pointing to the cheek that had been hit. He touched it lightly, but it still stung like a bitch. I hissed and pulled my face away. "Sorry!" He said quickly, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Relax little Prince. No harm done. Now, let's get you that cotton candy, 'kay?" He nodded after a few seconds. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I turned around, finding the guys standing very close to me. I titled my head, wondering why.

"You need to have that looked at," David said, gesturing to my cheek. I shrugged, placing my hand on it lightly. It still stung, but I bit back the hiss. Didn't want them to know it hurt.

"Later. First, Laddie gets his cotton candy and another ride." I pushed pass them, heading towards a stand and purchasing him his sugar on a stick. I walked back, gave it to him, and we headed off to the next ride.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Please review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys (though I wish I did), but I only own my OC._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Two: Getting To Know Me.  


I had a feeling that tonight would not end like the other two had. Laddie was sitting in the video store, kicking his legs back and forth. I chuckled, waving hello to Max and snatching the little boy off the counter. Max smiled, laughing at our behavior.

"Big plans for tonight, Tabby Cat?" I groaned, hating that nickname. He just chuckled.

"You bet cha! Tabby promised to take me for ice cream and games!" Laddie said, climbing onto my back. I nodded, bouncing him up and down. Since my first night with the kid, he had grown attached to me. For the past two nights I would meet Laddie at Max's video store and we would play the night away. Sometimes we went on rides, other times we went to the arcade. And of course I would spoil the kid rotten with all the sugary treats he wanted. His brothers would get pissed with me, but I didn't care. If it made Laddie happy, then I could care less about their opinion of me.

"Come on Prince, we don't want to miss our fun!" I said, walking out of the store. I waved goodbye to Max and headed towards the ice cream shoppe. I had met Max my second night here, and found out the relationship he had with the boys. He loved Laddie, but disliked the boys because they always caused trouble. And he gave out lollipops, so he was good in my book.

"How'd ya sleep, Tabby?"

"I slept good. How about you, Prince of Darkness?" He giggled at my nickname for him. His brothers didn't know why I called him that.

"Fine, once the sugar wore off." He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. I heard him let out a yawn, making me feel a little guilty.

"Sleepy?" He nodded, then quickly shook his head. If he was tired, maybe we should just skip the fair games tonight. Didn't need his sleep schedule to be thrown off completely. Not everyone was a night owl like me. I stopped walking and set him down, kneeling to be at eye level with him. "If you're tired, we can skip the games and just eat ice cream. Deal?" He pouted but nodded anyway. He had grown accustomed to my mother like instincts, even calling me 'mom' to get under my skin. I let his teasing slide, because it felt good to have him call me that. Made me miss my family, but that's a long story for another time. Right now, we had some ice cream to devour. I grabbed his hand and we walked inside, grabbing a booth in a corner. He looked over the menu, deciding on a Triple Fudge Sunday. My eyes bugged out, but I sighed in defeat. When he wanted something, there was no use trying to change his mind. I ordered a simple vanilla milkshake. Yeah, yeah, boring as hell. Kiss my ass.

"Hey Tabby?" Laddie asked while we waited for our treats. I turned to look at him, resting my head in my hand. "How come you don't talk about your family?" He tilted his head, looking so much like a curious puppy. I didn't want to talk about my family, but he was too cute to resist. Damn him and his cuteness. I knew he was using it against me, and that scared me a little. I sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I don't have a family anymore, little Prince. I lost them a year ago," I looked down, staring at the designs on the table. They were red and white polka dots, like something you see in the 50's. Laddie scooted closer to me, wrapping his tiny arms around me in a comforting hug. I leaned back and hugged him, forgiving him. Thankfully, our ice cream showed up and there was no time for moping. I nudge him as I handed him a spoon. His grin was so wide, I thought his face would break in half. He dug in immediately. I laughed softly, sipping at my milkshake in silence.

When Laddie was about half way through, he set his spoon down and groaned, clutching his head.

"Brain freeze?" He nodded. I started to laugh, covering my mouth so I didn't disturb the other customers. Laddie glared at me, but groaned again. I pulled him close and rested his head in my lap, rubbing his back. I felt him close his eyes and sigh softly. I chuckled, running my hands through his hair. The little guy had fallen asleep, how innocent. I smiled softly, putting a finger up to my mouth as the waitress came over. She smiled back and took our half eaten treats away. She placed the check down quietly, walking away. I moved my position some, making sure to not wake him up. I paid our tab and leaned back on the booth. It wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but I wasn't in the mood to move. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the booth, thinking about nothing in particular. After awhile, I felt Laddie stirring. Good timing, too. Dwayne walked in looking for us. He spotted Laddie and headed over to us. He sat opposite from us, grinning like a fool.

"Dwayne? When did you...get here?" Laddie said over a yawn. He leaned against me, snuggling his head against my chest. I wrapped an arm around him and smiled down at him.

"Have a nice nap, Prince?" He nodded sleepily. Dwayne chuckled softly.

"Why do you call him Prince?" He asked, his voice a bit gruff and deep.

"He got mad at me for calling him kid, saying he wasn't one. I asked him what he was, and he said he was a vampire." I saw Dwayne's eyebrows scrunch together in worry, but other than that he seemed to be listening. "So I started to call him Prince of Darkness." Laddie mumbled something and then he was out again. Dwayne got up and reached for him. I handed Laddie to him, getting feeling back in my ass as I stood up. Laddie woke up while we were moving him, latching onto my hand with a tight grip. I raised an eyebrow, looking at Dwayne for an answer. Laddie gave me one instead.

"Don't go...Dwayne...can she come...with us...please?" Laddie was able to say through his yawns. I covered my mouth, laughing softly at the cute picture that was them. Now that I think about it, Dwayne could almost pass as Laddie's dad. And what a hot dad he would make, my mind whispered to me. I mentally rolled my eyes, hating how my mind would switch from innocent to dirty in less than a second. It was really annoying at times. Like right now.

"Her choice, little man." Laddie opened his eyes, pleading with me silently. Yep, he was using his cuteness against me. I could totally tell right then and there. I nodded. He smiled before his eyes began to droop. Soon he was out again. Dwayne started to walk out of the shoppe, ignoring the little 'awws' we got as we passed by people. I even heard someone whispering to their friend about how we made such a cute family. I looked down, hiding my blush.

We walked like this for a while. Dwayne holding Laddie, Laddie holding my hand, and me following beside Dwayne. Everyone we passed pretty much said the same thing as the people in the ice cream shoppe. I felt their looks and remarks getting under my skin. I hated attention from strangers, it was annoying when they pretended like they knew you and your story.

"What did you guys talk about?" Dwayne asked. I looked at him, wondering what he meant. "We were passing by when we saw you two talking." I nodded, making the 'oh' face. To be honest, this was the most Dwayne had said to me since we met. Most of the time we would say hello and leave it at that. This time was different, for some reason.

"He wanted to know about my family." I stated, leaving it at that. I wanted to drop this subject before he could ask any questions. Too bad he didn't get the memo. He stopped walking, turning to face me. His expression told me to continue, and it left no room for argument. I pinched the bridge of my nose, hating myself right now. I never should've told him the truth. Damn my honesty. "He wanted to know why I never talked about them. I told him they died, end of story." I said that last part a bit too harshly. Dwayne didn't seem to mind. He was silent, just staring at me. This gave me the chance to look him over discreetly. He was wearing his usual outfit. Leather jacket, ripped jeans, combat boots, and no shirt. The shirtless part made it hard to not stare at his toned chest and abs. Didn't help that he was drop dead gorgeous either. I looked away, staring at the ocean. A shiver ran through me involuntary.

"Cold?" He finally asked after some time. I shook my head. "Then why shiver?" He said, walking again. I kept pace with him, which was a little hard seeing as how for every step he took, I had to take two.

"Fear," I said it so simply, when really it wasn't that simple. I would always fear the ocean, which was ironic, seeing as how I had moved to the West Coast. He kept walking, letting that subject drop for now. Finally we had reached where the others were. Paul and Marko were joking around, shoving each other like they were three. I rolled my eyes at their behavior, but smiled anyway. No matter how bad of a mood I was in, those two could cheer me up by acting like idiots.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in!" Paul said, alerting the others to our arrival. I flipped him the bird with my only free hand. Laddie had refused to let go of my other, despite being asleep. Dwayne shifted him a little, and he still didn't wake up.

"What's up kitty cat?" Marko asked.

"Nothing much, bitch." I said, making David laugh. He was smoking, which wasn't surprising. I swear, he was gonna get lung cancer if he didn't stop.

"Nice shirt," he said, talking about my cardigan. I smirked, turning around so they could see the back. In red stitching 'Drop Dead Sun' covered the back. I turned back around, still smirking my ass off. Dwayne rolled his eyes at Marko and Paul's bickering. Apparently they wanted to tell me something, but David told them shut the hell up. I rolled my eyes at them. Laddie yawned, letting go of my hand to rub his eyes. He blinked away the sleep, staring at my sleepily.

"Tabby..." He yawned out. I ruffled his hair, which he just ignored. Guess he was too tired to even get mad at me. He turned his head and was out again. I chuckled softly, finding him even cuter when he was asleep.

"Kid looks tuckered out. Guess we should take him home," David said, getting on his bike and starting it up. Dwayne walked to his bike with Laddie in tow, following suit. Marko and Paul whooped, jumping on their bikes and revving them up. I linked my hands behind my head and started to whistle softly to myself. Dwayne patted the spot behind him, since the one in front was taken. David smirked to himself. "Joining us?"

"Yeah. Laddie asked me to," I shrugged, giving him the 'what-can-you-do' look. He laughed heartily.

"Let's go boys. Might want to hold on, Tabby. We go pretty fast," I rolled my eyes at him but wrapped my arms around Dwayne. I didn't wrap them around his waist, or around his neck. Since I barely knew the guy, I chose to wrap them around his chest, without hindering his arms. He looked at me and smiled.

Holy shit, David wasn't kidding when he said they went fast. Thankfully I had had the hindsight to put my hair in a bun for tonight. I laughed, loving the wind and the speed. I loved going fast when I was driving, this was no different. The boys were all laughing like maniacs, even howling like they were wolves. I grinned from ear to ear, not really caring where we were going. All to soon the ride was over, and let's just say, good thing that it was. They had stopped feet from a cliff that was a dead drop to the ocean below. I swallowed back my fear and memories of that day, trying to play off my nerves for excitement. Dwayne helped me off the bike like a gentleman, then grabbed Laddie. David and the boys led me to a wooden stair case that led all the way down to a cave. Marko and Paul went ahead, each one holding one of my hands. I laughed as they tried to drag me down the stairs, but failed in doing so. Years of playing soccer gave me grace that most people couldn't dream of having. Seriously, people could be so clumsy.

When he had entered the cave, I was amazed. It was so...beautiful. There was a fountain in the center that was off balance, but nonetheless, it was amazing.

"Wow, this is your place?" I asked, turning around to take it all in.

"Yeah. It was a big hotel that had been built on the fault. When the big one hit, this came down and now it's ours." David explained to me. Like he had rehearsed it before. I didn't care, this place was awesome. Paul went around, lighting trash cans with fire to give this place light. Marko brought in a stereo and turned it on to some rock channel.

"Lucky you, this place is wicked." I said, sitting down on a couch. Dwayne had placed Laddie down on a bed, pulling the covers over him and tucking him in. I found that really sweet, and attractive. David sat in a wheel chair and the boys chose random spots to sit in. Dwayne sat down on the couch, but at the other end. Paul sat on the arm next to me, while Marko sat on the edge of the fountain, biting his thumb nail. He was grinning about something, and I don't think I wanted to know what it was.

"So, Tabby, wanna play a game?" Marko asked, moving to stand behind David. David clapped his hands, smiling darkly and such. I rolled my eyes but grinned anyway. So long as the game wasn't perverted or illegal, I was down to play.

"What kind of game?" I just had to ask. Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut.

"Hmm, Dwayne, what do you think we should play?" David asked Mr. Silent. I groaned to myself, hoping he would pick something harmless. He looked my way and gave me a wicked grin. Shit, luck was not on my side tonight.

"20 questions, or truth or dare?" I stared up at the ceiling, groaning. I flopped backwards and crossed my arms. It was my choice in games, and neither were appealing. So I went with the more harmless one.

"20 questions."

"Perfect! Only let's make this interesting. You have to answer every question. Not answering means we get to dare you to do something. And you have to do it." Marko said. I flipped him off and glared. Stupid smart ass. Should've just said truth or dare in the first place, then I wouldn't have to go through this shit.

I nodded, figuring they couldn't ask anything harming, or whatnot. I wonder who would ask the first question.

"How old are ya?" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. They were just curious. And it was Marko. He was the second youngest of the group.

"17. I'll be 18 in about 6 days. Next," I said. Hopefully all their questions would be as easy as that one, but they probably wouldn't. Paul was next.

"Where ya come from?"

"Colorado. Next?" I started to let my eyes wander over the decor of the place. There were some bookcases, a few broken tables, and places to sit scattered across the room. There was a tunnel that was dark and led deeper inside the cave, and I could only guess that was where the guys slept. David sat back and looked to be thoughtful, meaning he had something bad to ask.

"What are you afraid of?" Ooh, that was a harder question. I peeked over at Dwayne. He was curious, but tried to not show it. He had a book opened in his lap, pretending to read. I chewed my bottom lip for a few seconds, wondering if they would make fun of me if I told them. Then I remembered what Marko had said. If I didn't answer, they would dare me to do something. And I had to do it. Shit.

"The ocean." Now that surprised them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Like I was high or something. Ha, that's funny, seeing as how Paul was smoking on a joint currently and passing it to Marko now and then. They were probably as high as kites right about now.

"Seriously?" Marko asked, laughing as he thought about it. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

"Yes, and you wanna know why?" He nodded furiously. The others did as well. "It's cause I was attacked by a shark the last time I went in." Marko's mouth dropped open. Paul almost lost his joint. David sat back, confused. And Dwayne turned so his body was facing me. I could see it on their faces. They wanted the story. I sighed, already remembering that day. "I'm guessing you want to know how that happened. Well, I was about 16 and my family had gone on a trip to the East Coast. We went swimming and I had swam out a little too far. I was about, I dunno, ten feet out. I saw something under the water, but it was too blurry for me to recognize. I thought it had been a scuba diver and shrugged it off. Worse mistake of my life," I stopped to let that all sink in. I placed a hand on my right side, feeling the imaginary burn. Anytime I thought about the attack, my right side would feel like it was on fire. David rolled his fingers, telling me to go on. "Well, I started to swim back to shore, when I heard a woman screaming. I stopped. I was still in the water, but it was only about four feet deep. Technically the shallow. The woman was screaming about a shark. I turned around, saw the dorsal fin, and froze. Next thing I knew, there was so much blood in the water that I couldn't see anything around me.

"Then I felt the pain. Damn, did it hurt like a mother fucker. I could feel the shark thrashing its body side to side, but it wasn't strong enough to tear a chunk outta me. Then I blacked out." I finished, looking at my lap. My hands had both moved to my side and my breathing had become shallow. My side felt like it the attack was happening right now.

"Don't leave us hangin', what happened next?" Paul said, sitting down in front of me. I gave him a toothy grin.

"I woke up in the hospital, with the doctors saying how lucky I had been. The shark that had attacked me was a baby Great White, only three feet long and a foot wide. It took me about three weeks to recover, and I had to have a lot of blood transfusions, but other than that, I survived. And, I got this wicked souvenir," I reached down my shirt and pulled out the necklace. There, dangling on a piece of black leather, was a shark tooth about an inch long. Next to it was a feather, but that was a different story. I stood up, smirking evilly. If they thought the tooth was cool, wait till they saw the scar. "Oh, the shark gave me another present, too." I lifted up my shirt and turned so they could see. There, marking my entire right side was a circular shape scar that had equally spaced dents. Each dent was proof of where the shark's teeth had dug in. Some were longer than others, meaning they had moved while it thrashed.

David whistled low and long, impressed. I pulled my shirt back down and flopped onto the couch, pulling my legs underneath me. There. I had answered the question with minimal laughter.

"Next question~" I sung out, grinning wickedly. It was Dwayne's turn.

"What happened to your family?" I hung my head, wishing my hair was down so they couldn't see the sadness in my eyes. I didn't want to answer the question, so I kept my mouth shut. "I dare you to tell us." I glared darkly at Dwayne, wishing he would burst into flames. How dare he, he already knew they were dead. Why the hell did he want to know more?! I growled under my breath, hating him so much.

"They died in a car crash."

"There's more to the story, isn't there?" If it was possible, my glare got darker and colder.

"Fine, but it ain't pretty. And remember, you asked, fucker." I growled out. David chuckled at my tone, thinking it was hilarious. It wasn't. I was beyond pissed, I was murderous. There was nothing I hated more than talking about my family. And with good reason. After a few tense minutes, I dropped my glare. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned into the couch, wishing to disappear. "I was driving the car. We had decided to visit my mother's old friend, and she lived in the mountain. It was raining, and it had been my first time dealing with bad weather while driving." I stopped, looking away from everyone. I didn't want to do this. Dwayne seemed to notice my discomfort, but didn't say anything. I sighed heavily, hating myself so much. "There was a semi coming our way. I don't know how, but I freaked and turned the wheel to sharply. The car flipped over and fell down the mountain side. We stopped after rolling down 50 feet. Somehow I survived," and that was where I was gonna leave it. I stood up and headed towards the stairs. I wanted to leave, now. Dwayne got up and followed me. He didn't say anything as we walked up the stairs, the silence tense and uncomfortable. When we got to the top, he grabbed my arm and turned me around. I glared at him, silently wondering why he did that. "What do you want?" I spat softly, my voice void of venom. I was mad, but I wasn't mad at him anymore. I was mad at myself. I hated myself for what I did to my family, and I didn't need the reminder of the memory.

"Do you blame yourself? For what happened?" He asked softly, letting go of my arm.

"Every damn day," was my answer.

"Why?" I turned slightly away from him. I crossed my arms and looked over the cliff and down at the water.

"Why? Because I killed my family! I freaked for nothing and it ended up killing them! I lost my little sister! She had been eleven, for God's sake!" I hadn't realized that my voice had risen, nor did I realize that I had started to cry. Dwayne moved so fast, that I almost didn't see him. Out of nowhere, I had my head buried in his chest while he held me tightly. I did my best to not cry, but the tears kept falling. Dwayne tucked my head under his chin and rubbed circles on my back. "I wish it had been me that died, not them." I whispered softly, not thinking he heard me.

"Don't wish that. If that had happened, Laddie and I never would've met you," I looked up at him, surprised out of my mind. He smirked, but his eyes told me he was serious. "I think it's time you heard one of my secrets," he said softly, grabbing my hand. He gently pulled me back down the stairs. I won't lie, my curiosity was peaked.

* * *

_Well? Tell me what you think!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys (though I wish I did), but I only own my OC._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Three: Vampires...?  


Thankfully my tears had dried by the time we were back in the cave. Dwayne had kept a hold of my hand, refusing to let go even when the guys made lewd remarks. I looked down, refusing to blush. But, I could tell my cheeks were the slightest bit pink, despite my best efforts. Dwayne sat down on the couch, pulling me down with him. Marko chuckled, biting his thumb nail again. Paul had finished his joint, and looked so high. David had taken to reading a book, but he tossed it away the minute we were back.

"Hey Tabby Cat~" Paul sang out. I looked at him. He waved then got up to check on Laddie. He was still asleep, thankfully. I think he would be sleeping until tomorrow night. "Wanna finish our game?" I shook my head, pointing at Dwayne.

"He says he has a secret to tell, and I would like to hear, seeing as how I told you guys two of mine." Dwayne nodded, finding my conclusion fair. It was. David's smirk was cold and dark, like a predator's smirk as it stalked its prey. I forced myself to not shiver. David snapped his fingers and Marko disappeared. He came back with a jewel encrusted wine bottle, that was filled halfway. The liquid looked like wine, but for some reason my mind told me it wasn't. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what they were doing.

"Are you afraid, Tabby, of vampires?" I almost snorted, I found his question funny. That would've been disrespectful, seeing as how they were all serious and whatnot. I shrugged, not sure how to answer that question.

"No," was my answer. Dwayne smirked and grabbed my arm, pulling me close.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in my ear. I did as I was told, confused out of my mind. I heard laughter, but this wasn't the lighthearted laughter I was used to. It was dark, menacing. Evil, almost. But there was the smallest hint of amusement, so I knew I wasn't in complete danger. "Open," I heard David command. I rolled my eyes mentally before I opened them. What I saw, well, it's hard to describe. The boys were flying around the room, laughing. I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open, I was so shocked. And amazed. Dwayne flew over to me and floated above me. I looked up and saw his face had changed. It was more pointed, shadows falling across it in a way that was terrifying. His eyes were blood red, and his canines had sharpened into very sharp, very long fangs. I heard a small gasp, which had probably been me, and just stared. I tilted my head to the side, the pieces clicking together, somewhat.

Their behavior, sleeping habits, attitude towards others, the question, the bottle, and now this. This was Dwayne's big secret! He and the others were vampires. If I was high, I would've laughed. But I wasn't, I was straightedge when it came to drugs, and this was all real. I leaned back on the couch and lifted my head a little so I could watch Dwayne. He wasn't smiling or laughing anymore, just staring at me with a puzzled look. The others floated back down and their faces were very much like Dwayne's, only slightly different. David sat back in his seat, his face smoothing back. The others, minus Dwayne, followed suit. Dwayne just stayed where he was, floating, looking at me. After awhile, he landed back on his feet and let his face go back to normal. I gave him a lop-sided smile, the same one I had given Laddie the first night.

"How come you didn't freak out?" Paul whined. He had probably wanted me to freak out, which I almost thought about doing. But that would've been rude, and I had been raised better.

"Did you want me to?" I asked, turning to look at him. He fell into a chair, sighing dramatically.

"Man, you're no fun to scare!" He whined again. I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed.

"Quit acting like a child, Twisted Sister." He groaned at my nickname for him. I chuckled. Dwayne kneeled in front of me, head titled slightly. "What?"

"You weren't scared. Why?" He sounded so confused...and curious...interesting.

"I don't know why, sorry if that doesn't help." I shrugged, trying to think of a better answer. "Maybe because I know you guys, even if it's only a little. Or maybe, something's wrong with me," I added that last part not as a joke, but because I was just confused as they were. David took a long drink from the bottle, closing his eyes and shivering a little. I sniggered to myself. "Having a little moment there, eh David?" His eyes snapped open then narrowed into a glare. Marko and Paul roared in laughter. I held up a finger, placing it against my mouth. Then I pointed towards the bed. They stopped, but continued chuckling. Tense mood broken. Dwayne gave me a smirk, which was as close to a smile as I would ever get. He plopped onto the couch next to me. That's right, next to me. Not on the other side, but next to me. Yeah, I had to contain my excitement. I rested my head on my hand, which was propped up with a random pillow. I bit back a yawn, but the second one got out. Marko jumped down next to me, patting my head.

"Aww, the little kitty is tired!" I turned my glare on him, making him remove his hand.

"Pet me again, and you'll see just how sharp my claws are, bitch." I growled out. Dwayne chuckled, then broke out into laughter. I glanced over towards Laddie, but he only adjusted his position. Wonder what he's dreaming about. "So," I started, curiosity getting the better of me, "you guys are vampires?" They all nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Wicked. But, I'm curious about one thing. How come you guys showed me?" My eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion. Marko pointed towards Paul, who pointed towards David, who pointed towards Dwayne. Dwayne stared at me, his look intense. I met it head on, only looking away when David spoke up.

"You want the truth? Well, here it is. We were gonna kill you after that first night," he started. Gee, I felt so much better.

"But after seeing how you acted around Laddie," Marko said next. Were they taking turns? Seriously?

"We decided not to." Paul finished. I thought they were done, but they all looked to Dwayne.

"You're different from most of the girls here. Most would bring Laddie back then flirt with us. They ignored Laddie once they saw us, but not you. You made Laddie the priority, which was unusual." Dwayne said. I watched his eyes, seeing something swirl in the depths. "You made Laddie happy. He tried to convince us to not kill you, and we were considering it when you confronted that Surf Nazi." I looked down, biting the inside of my cheek at that memory. I still had to make that guy pay for trying to hit Laddie. "We almost decided to kill you, but then you surprised us. You stood up to that guy, taking a beating in order to protect Laddie." I looked back up, still trying to figure out where he was going. To be honest, I was surprised he was saying this much, to me.

"We thought it was just an act, and wanted to see how long you would keep it up." Marko spoke up. He wasn't smiling, so I knew he was serious. I did my best to keep my expressions in check.

"Then I saw you with Laddie in the ice cream shoppe. You looked so sincere with him. And you also looked so sad." I felt a blush creeping up. How the hell was he able to tell that from just looking?! How could he tell I was sad? "So, I figured we show you and see how you reacted."

"You passed, by the way!" Paul chirped up. I grinned, happy that I had passed their test. Dwayne gave me a small smile, and it was sincere. I looked down, trying to hide the blush that had come up, again. His smile gave me butterflies. And I liked the feeling. I looked over Laddie and raised an eyebrow.

"Is Laddie...?" I really didn't have to finish that question, they knew what I was implying. David nodded.

"He's only half. He still hasn't made his first kill yet." I frowned, not liking the idea of such a sweet kid having to kill. Dwayne patted my shoulder, drawing my attention to him.

"Don't worry, we won't let him kill until he's old enough. And when he is, we already have his first victims picked out," his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Who?" I had to ask. I had to know. Whoever they were, they had said victims, they had to have done something bad to piss the boys off.

"His parents." Dwayne growled out. I flinched slightly at his tone. He noticed and took a deep breath before continuing. "They were abusive to him. I had to get him away from them, and this was the only way that seemed safe. His parents are druggies and alcoholics. He would've died if he stayed with them." Dwayne became angrier with each word, as if this had just happened today. His hands were clenched, his knuckles were ghost white. I gave his a soft smile, the same one I reserved for Laddie.

"What you did was the right thing, even if the law doesn't view it that way. Laddie seems truly happy with you and the guys, and that's the only thing that matters. Maybe that's why he calls you dad when he thinks I'm not listening," he looked my way when I said that last way, surprise written all over his face. I stood up, stretching, turning to head up the stairs.

"Where ya goin' kitty?" Marko called. He ran in front of me, spinning me back around. Paul grabbed one arm and Marko grabbed the other. They started to pull. I dug my heels in, slowing them down a little.

"Guys, I gotta get home. The sun will be up soon, and I need to sleep." I tried to explain to them, but they weren't listening. Dwayne got up and stood in front of me. The boys let go of my arms and moved away. I looked up at Dwayne, getting annoyed with each passing minute.

"You're staying." He said. He then scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped, surprised. "You'll sleep with Laddie," he turned and headed towards the bed. I sighed, letting my arms hang down.

"I have no choice, do I?" The boys chuckled, shaking their heads. Dwayne stopped by the bed and set me down gently. I tried to get back up, but he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down. I laid down, glaring at him. He leaned down and caressed my cheek before slipping away. He followed the others into the darker tunnel, leaving me alone. I thought of getting up and leaving, but suddenly I felt tired and sleepy. I turned on my side, facing Laddie. I brushed some of his hair out of his face, smiling softly as he sighed and scooted closer to me. I wrapped an arm around him and closed my eyes. I fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Please review!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys (though I wish I did), but I only own my OC._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Four: Say What?!  


I woke up to someone shaking my arm and bouncing on the bed. I groaned, turning over and burying my face into a pillow. The shaking got a little harder, as did the bouncing. I got annoyed and popped my head up, turning to glare at...Laddie? How did he get into my room? I opened my mouth to ask him, when last night's events came flooding back. Oh yeah, that's right. I had slept in the cave with Laddie.

"Come on, Tabby, time to get up!" Laddie said, bouncing up and down. That's where the bouncing came from. I dropped my head and grumbled something, which he didn't hear, thankfully. It wasn't exactly ladylike. I turned to lay on my back, propping myself up with my elbows. I ruffled his hair, laughing as he groaned and shoved my hand away. I did it again and again, getting up into a sitting position each time. Finally Laddie had had enough. He roared and jumped at me. He tackled me back down, tickling my sides. I couldn't contain my laughter, shouting in surrender.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I repeated until he stopped his onslaught. His laughter, however, didn't stop. I smiled softly at him, noting how there was a little sun coming in. It landed on his hair, which was frizzy, and gave the appearance that he had a halo. He stopped laughing and looked at me. I sat back up, getting in the sun to place a kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. When he let go and pulled back, he was frowning. "Why the frown, Prince?"

"Are you gonna leave us, now that you know?" He asked softly, looking at his lap and his fidgeting hands. I grabbed both of them in mine, interlocking our fingers. I gave each of his knuckles a gentle kiss, doing my best to calm his fears. I didn't know if this was working, but I continued to do so. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and I pulled him into my lap. I rested his head under my chin, humming softly to soothe him. His cries echoed off the walls. I forgot about the boys, focused on calming the little boy in my arms.

_"I remember tears  
Streaming down your face  
When I said I'll never  
Let you go.  
When all those shadows  
Almost killed your light.  
_

_I remember you said  
'Don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone  
And passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe  
And sound"_

I stopped my singing and went back to humming, rubbing soothing circles on Laddie's back. He had stopped crying, pulling back slightly to look at me. I wiped away the remaining tears, kissing both his cheeks and then his closed eyes. He gave me a small smile, snuggling into my embrace as I rocked us back and forth. The sunlight was fading, but it still cast a halo of innocence around us. I looked up when I heard a noise, but found nothing. It was probably one of the boys shifting in their sleep. When I was certain that Laddie was calm, I pushed him back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Laddie, I promise you that I will never leave you, or the boys. And I never break my promises, that you can be sure of." I said to him. His smile brightened considerably, and his hug didn't surprise me. I laughed, hugging him back. "Now, what was so important that you had to wake me up?" His eyebrows scrunched together before a light went off in his head. He jumped out of the bed and ran towards a shelf, searching for something. When he found...whatever...he made a sound of triumph and came back to me. He was carrying a white box that was about half his size. I helped him back onto the bed, letting him sit in my lap. He handed me the box, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Open, open, open, open!" He said over and over again. I chuckled, taking the box and tossing the lid to the side. There was some white crepe paper wrapped around something. I pulled the paper to the side and gasped softly. Inside was a beautiful, strapless, purple, dress. I held it out in the remaining light to look it over. It looked to be about knee length, maybe a little shorter. It had zero ruffles of lace, which was a good thing. I hated ruffles and lace on dresses, they were annoying as hell. On the left side was some delicate, black stitching that formed blooming marigolds. I traced over the stitching, taking note on the careful placement of every stitch and how the designer had put a lot of time and care into this piece. Laddie watched my expression, smiling like he had been given control over a candy store. I set the dress down, looking at him. I couldn't find the correct words to express my happiness, gratitude, and surprise. Thankfully, I didn't have to.

"You like it?" I nodded furiously, smiling like a fool. I hugged him tightly, almost squeezing the air out of his lungs. "That's good. Dwayne almost didn't get it, saying you wouldn't like the color. I told him you looked nice in purple, that it made your hair stick out more." My mouth fell open in utter surprise.

"Dw-Dwayne picked this out? Why?" I was finally able to form two complete sentences without sounding like a complete fool. Laddie nodded, not getting my confusion.

"Yeah, he even asked me to help him. He said something about making you feel good. This was last night, right after you fell asleep. I woke up hungry, and we got some food. Then we picked this out. The woman who sold it to us asked who it was for. I said it was for my mom," he rambled on, his voice getting quieter at the end. He looked down, embarrassed about saying I was his mom. I hugged him and smiled lovingly at him.

"Thank you, my little Prince. I appreciate this, I truly do. I love the dress, it's breath taking," I said, thinking these words were as close as I could get to describing my happiness. Laddie looked pleased, even blushing. I looked up, noticing the sunlight was gone and it had been replaced with moonlight.

"I love you mom," he said, wrapping his small arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I wrapped mine around him, kissing his cheek while smiling.

"I love you too, Laddie." He was the first to let go, grabbing the dress and handing it to me.

"I wanna see you in it, come on. We have a spring where you can get clean without the guys peeking." Laddie got off the bed and grabbed my hand, pulling me along. For being a little guy, he was pretty strong. I held onto the dress, laughing silently to myself. I looked upward, wondering if my mother was watching me with pride. I truly hoped I could be the mother Laddie needed. I really wanted to. He led me to a little tunnel, which I was barely tall enough for, and led me to the spring. My mouth fell open, amazed by the natural beauty. There was a tiny waterfall in a corner, with a natural skylight letting in moonlight. The pool was crystal clear, and didn't look all that deep. I quieted my nerves, reminding myself that there were no sharks. Laddie let go and ran back, returning with some shampoo and conditioner. He handed me a lilac shaped bar of soap, then left me to my workings.

I stripped quickly, sliding into the water and biting back a gasp. The water was cold, but it felt so good. I sunk down to where only my eyes were above the water, letting myself get used to the temperature. After a few quiet minutes, I grabbed the beauty products and got to work. By the time I was done, the moon had risen some. I took a guess, figuring it was a little after ten. I could hear the guys laughing and shouting at each other. I did my best to dry my hair, then gave up when that became pointless. I grabbed the dress and my under garments, putting them on quickly. I saw a few specks of white out of the corner of my eyes. I turned, finding the specks to be tiny, white flowers. I figured they were a rare breed, where they only bloomed in the moonlight. I grabbed a few older ones, braiding them into my hair. I grabbed my braid and placed it over my shoulder, satisfied with the final results. I did wish for a mirror, but figured the guys would give me a good judgement.

I took a deep breath and walked out the tunnel, grabbing everyone's attention. Laddie saw me and came running to me. He jumped, catching me off guard. Thankfully I caught him. I set him down, holding onto his hands. I lifted him off his feet slightly and spun us around, causing him to giggle. I set him down, holding onto one of his hands. David, Paul, and Marko wolf whistled, making sexual comments. I knew they were just messing around, but I was still thankful for their...sweetness. I tucked a stray strand of blue hair behind my ear, and looked up to find Dwayne staring at me. His eyes had this small amount of light in them, making the butterflies come back in full force. I blushed as he walked over to me, grabbing my other hand and pulling me close.

"You look beautiful," he whispered softly in my ear. That didn't help my blush what so ever. I moved my head to meet his eyes, only to have a strong hand grip my chin and soft lips meet mine. My eyes fluttered close as he held me close. I barely heard the boys hollering in the background, since my heartbeat was pounding in my ears. When he pulled back, he caressed my cheek and nipped the top of my ear. I gasped softly, taken aback slightly. I wasn't expecting that.

* * *

_I'm evil, mwuhahahaha! Review your thoughts, feelings, and whatnot.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys (though I wish I did), but I only own my OC._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Five: Belonging to Dwayne  


Ii didn't matter how many times I went to the boardwalk at night, it always looked amazing with the lights glowing against the night sky. I held onto Laddie's hand, laughing as we ran through the crowd towards the concert on the beach. I ignored my fears of the water and did my best to enjoy myself. It was a free concert, and like hell was I gonna let that slide.

Laddie pushed his way towards the top, giving us a great view of the band. I didn't really pay attention to what the oiled up man was singing about, only catching some words here and there, but he played a mean sax. I let go of Laddie's hand to clap in beat of the music, shaking my head now and there, swinging my hips from side to side. I laughed a bit as Laddie bounced up and down. He was real happy to be here.

I kept an eye on the time, remembering that the boys wanted to meet up at Max's video store around midnight. That was plenty of time to enjoy the concert, ride a few rides, and play some games. So long as Laddie didn't get too tired, we would be here all night. The man switched to another song, with a faster beat and tons more sax playing. I thought back to Dwayne, wondering if him and the others were feeding on some poor saps. Knowing that they were vampires didn't change my opinion of them, but it did make me wonder what they did when they weren't with Laddie and I. I shook my head, letting go of those thoughts. They would do me no good, so I decided to have fun.

An hour went by before I felt Laddie tugging on my dress, pointing towards some part of the crowd. I bent down and looked where he was pointing. A guy was standing a part from the crowd, arms crossed over his chest and he was staring at me. He had dark, curly hair, and brown eyes. Some boy was next to him, talking to him while head banging to the song. I figured that was either his friend or brother. I patted Laddie's shoulder, hoping the guy was staring at someone behind me. I glanced back over that way, making it seem like I was looking at the band. Yep, dude was still staring. And this time, he had turned away from the stage.

"Laddie," I said over the music. I grabbed his hand and turned around. I made my way through the crowd, wanting to get away from that guy as soon as possible. He was creeping me out. Once we were free from the crowd, I headed in the direction of the carnival.

"Why was that man staring, mom?" I had to keep the grin off of my face at Laddie's new name for me. I shrugged, multiple reasons jumping into my head. I went with the most harmless one.

"Probably just jealous, cause we were having more fun than him." I picked Laddie up as we neared the roller coaster we rode that first night. Now that I think about it, I had only known the guys for four days, and yet I already thought of them as family. I just wasn't sure about which roles they played. No use thinking about it, or else I would think about it all night. "Now, you ready to have some fun?" I asked my little Prince, chuckling as he nodded furiously. He jumped out of my arms and ran towards the line, which wasn't all that long, thankfully. I chuckled as Laddie bounced up and down, making me roll my eyes at his energy.

That's when I noticed the guy walking towards us, his eyes focused completely on me. Laddie saw him, too. He stopped his bouncing and hugged my legs. I heard him whimper softly. I ran my hand through his hair, trying to calm his fears down. We were already in the line, and there were people behind us. We were trapped, literally. The guy and his friend walked up to us, grinning shyly. I faced forward, making sure Laddie was out of sight.

"Hi," he said, jumping over the rope and getting in line next to us. I sneered, hearing the complaints of the other people. "What's your name?" Laddie stuck his head out, sticking his tongue out at the two guys. The smaller one stuck his out, making a face at him. I growled under my breath, grabbing Laddie and shoving pass them. The guy said something to his friend about following him. He then followed us, alone this time. Lovely. Just lovely. Did this guy not get the hint? Or was his head too thick to understand? I chose the latter, because I had made it very clear I wasn't interested.

"Come on Laddie, let's ditch this loser." Laddie nodded, pointing in the direction of the video store. Perfect. Max would know what to do. I changed our heading and walked quickly. Laddie couldn't quite keep up, so I picked him up and moved faster. The guy was still following. "He still behind us?" Laddie nodded. I bit my lip, wondering what to do. If we went to the video store and the guys weren't there, the guy could trap us if Max was busy. Maybe we should find the guys' bikes. They were usually near them, so that became our plan. "Okay Laddie, we're gonna find the bikes, 'kay? Dwayne and the others should be there," I didn't wait for any response, just ducking around people and searching the crowd for familiar faces. After a while of searching, I found the bikes, but no guys. Dammit. This sucked.

"Hey!" My head snapped to look at the guy, glare already in place. He didn't seem to notice my dirty look. "I didn't mean to scare ya, I just wanted to talk." He stopped in front of us, breathing heavily. Apparently he couldn't keep up with my pace. Oh well, sucks to be him. Laddie stood in front me, burying his face in my dress. "Uh, sorry about Sam being rude, he uh, doesn't like little kids." Laddie clenched his fists, grabbing some of my dress in the process. "I'm Michael, by the way. This your little brother, or something? He's pretty cute, for a kid." When Michael reached to pat Laddie, Laddie turned around and slapped his hand away. Michael pulled his back.

"Don't touch me! And leave my mommy alone!" He shouted. Some people stopped to stare, but most continued on their way. Michael looked surprised. Probably the whole 'mommy' thing. His problem, not mine.

"Your his m-mother?" He asked, staring up at me. His expression told me he didn't believe Laddie.

"Yes, and I'm his father. You got a problem with that, punk?" Dwayne said, coming up from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. Laddie looked up and smiled. I turned my head, seeing that the guys were all there. And they looked dangerous. I noticed a small amount of blood dotting their necks, telling me they had just fed recently. That would explain why they hadn't been here before. Michael stood to his full height, trying to look intimidating. He looked as scary as a bag of feather compared to the boys. I grinned to myself, wondering who would make the first move. Dwayne stood tall and silent, letting his dark side show through. The silence was tense, and thick. I was pretty sure I could cut it with my arm.

"Dad!" Laddie shouted, breaking the staring contest. I rolled my eyes to myself. Men. They have to puff out their chests and act tough. Well, except Dwayne. He just had to glare and everyone got out of his way. Dwayne let go of me with one arm in order to pick Laddie up. His grip tightened around me, leaving me barely any room to move. Let alone breathe. I knew he wasn't doing this on purpose, he just wanted to show Michael that I was taken.

"What's your name?" David asked, stepping in front of us, lighting a cigarette. I don't care if he was a vampire, he was gonna get lung cancer. Paul and Marko took their spots next to David, leaving the three of us behind them. It was like they were forming a protective wall around us. I turned my head, finding Dwayne staring at me. His eyes were half-lidded, giving him this sleepy look. It made him look sexier. His eyes met mine and they were clouded with...Lust. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned down and kissed me. This one was deeper and a little rougher. He pulled back after a while, smirking evilly. My lips felt a bit raw, but other than that, I was on cloud nine.

I laid my head on his chest, holding Laddie's hand as he talked a mile a minute about the concert and Michael following us. Dwayne nodded along, half-listening. His eyes stayed focused on Michael, narrowing dangerously.

"Michael." I looked over, not moving my head an inch. I was too comfortable to be bothered.

"Well, Michael, here's a little tip for ya. Tabby belongs to Dwayne, same with Laddie. They're a family, they're our family." David said, putting an arm around Michael's shoulders. I watched, interested. Something was about to happen, something good. "And me and my boys, we don't like it when people mess with our family. So, we're gonna give you a warning," his grip tightened, almost choking Michael. "You come near Tabby or Laddie again, and we'll kill you." He let go of Michael, laughing as he stumbled around and held his throat. Normally I would feel bad, but for once I didn't care. Everything David had said was true, even the part about me belonging to Dwayne. My mother would smack me if she ever heard that. She didn't believe in woman being 'owned' by men.

Paul and Marko walked around Michael, like predators stalking prey. Marko chuckled as he pushed Michael down, and Paul laughed as he kicked him in the ribs.

"Nighty night, Mikey!" Paul said, flicking his used joint in Michael's face. David whistled, signalling that it was time to leave. Dwayne let Laddie go, who went to ride with David. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his bike. His smile was dangerous looking as I sat behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. He let out a guttural growl, revving his bike. We took off, moving around the still coughing Michael.

* * *

_It's short, yes, but enjoy. This is my birthday gift to you! Review!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys (though I wish I did), but I only own my OC._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Six: Dwayne's Story  


When we had returned the cave, Laddie wasn't tired the littlest bit and demanded to play a game. Paul and Marko decided to take the little guy and keep him occupied. David went to where the boys slept, saying he needed to recharge. That left Dwayne and I to do whatever. At first, I was a little nervous being left alone with him, and I think he could sense that somehow. He held onto my hand firmly, guiding us towards the bed. He gave me a soft smile, which nearly broke my heart in two. I kid you not, when he smiled like that, I felt my knees buckle a little. He pulled us down, laying beside me with his head propped up. His smile was still in place.

"What?" I asked softly, smiling back. He brushed some hair out of my face before wrapping an arm around me, pulling me even closer.

"You're beautiful," was his reply. My cheeks heated up and he noticed straight away. Despite my skin being naturally tan, it was always easy to tell when I blushed. He caressed my cheek softly with his thumb, then traced over my lips. His eyes stayed focused on them, despite me titling my head downward. He grabbed my chin gently and made me look up. I met his eyes, which were swirling with emotion. He leaned his head towards mine and brushed his lips against mine. Then he pulled back. He sighed softly, laying his head down. I rested a hand on his chest. He grabbed it, holding it in place.

"Are you alright?" My voice was barely above a whisper. The boys may have been gone, but there was a lot I didn't know about vampires. Like what skills they possessed, or didn't. Stuff like that. All I had to go off of is Bram Stoker's Dracula. And that was written a century ago, so I was guessing it wasn't very accurate. "Dwayne?" He closed his eyes for a second before opening them and looking at me. I suppressed my gasp. His eyes were filled with such a deep sadness, that I was surprised I hadn't seen it before.

"Do you miss your old life?" I was taken aback by his question. I hadn't expected that.

"Now and then," I replied. It was the truth. I did miss my old life, but not as much as I should have.

"What do you miss?"

"My family."

"What about your friends?" He moved so that he could look me straight in the eyes. I shrugged, or tried to. You couldn't really shrug when laying down.

"I didn't have that many. Trust issues. The few I did have, left me when someone else came around." I turned to lay on my side. I was done talking about myself. I wanted to know more about Dwayne. After all, he and I were Laddie's "parents", or so Michael thought. "Enough about me. What about you?" Dwayne chuckled softly, pulling me so that I was laying half on him, half off. My head rested on his chest, allowing me the perfect chance to listen to his heart. I heard the soft, constant, thump of his heart, dispelling the belief that vampires are truly dead. If his heart was beating, then he wasn't really dead. More like he was suspended in between.

"Before, or after I became a vampire?" His question was rhetorical. "My family and I were Native American. It's been so long, that I've forgotten the name of our tribe. We lived during the 1800's, somewhere on the plains. I don't remember much about my life before I turned, except for the massacre. It had been a sunny day, the sky so clear and blue. It had looked perfect at the time. Then the men came. The men of my tribe were out hunting, so there were only women and children left in the village. They had been unarmed, but that didn't matter to those white men. When my father and I returned with the rest of the men, the Earth had been dyed red," I felt his breathing pick up. His heart beat was quick and slightly irregular, much like a heart attack. "We found my mother first. She had been shot three times, once in the head, twice in the chest. She had had her back turned. My little sisters and brother were found among other children." Dwayne took a shuddering breath. I sat up and caressed his cheeks, meeting his eyes. I shook my head, he didn't have to tell me. He nodded. I bent my head and kissed him softly. I pulled back, seeing the glare he sent my way. He apparently didn't like that I had ended the kiss. "I met David and Max a few days later. The men of my tribe had launched an attack on the white men. It hadn't gone well. I had been wounded by a bullet.

"Max had given me two choices: join him and David, or stay to die. I chose the first, thinking it was better than dying slowly." Max? As in Max from the video store? That Max? I kept my questions to myself. I would ask Max himself next time I saw him. "I can't describe the thirst, because there aren't any words powerful enough for it.

"My first kill had been the men responsible for the murder of my tribe. I don't remember much about the attack, it happened all so fast. I do remember feeling their lives bleed out, the blood, and the rage. When it was all done, not a single one of them was left alive. I found out later that David had tried to stop me, but I had simply pushed him away. Max then taught me the rules, to being a vampire. I...I tried to kill myself a few times, ashamed of what I had become. But each time, David was there to stop me, telling me that I couldn't kill myself." Dwayne had begun to run his hand through my hair, taking it out of the braid. I closed my eyes, feeling myself getting tired with each soft thump of his heart. He noticed, chuckling from deep within. "There was one last thing, that Max had taught me and the others." His voice was soft.

I lifted my head up to look at him, wondering what that lesson had been. He grabbed my face gently, tracing my lips with his thumb. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"He taught me that we all have a mate," he whispered before locking his lips with mine. He moved so that I was underneath him and he was above. His hands held onto my waist, keeping it firmly in place. He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder against mine. He ran his tongue along my lower lip, causing me to gasp and granting him access. He pushed his tongue in and wrapped it around mine. I moaned softly, feeling his lips move up in a smirk. He pulled back, bending his head to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. I gasped when I felt him nip the side of my neck. He looked back up, smirking darkly.

"You did that on purpose," I whispered breathlessly. He chuckled before locking lips with me again. He let go of my waist to grab my hands, pulling them above my head and keeping them there. He bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He sucked on it, licking the wound until there wasn't any blood with. When he was done, he went back to my neck. I couldn't move my arms one bit, which I think is what he wanted. His kisses were soft as he trailed down to my collar bone. During some point, he let go of my hands to grip my waist again, allowing me to place my hands on his bare chest. He looked back at me, grinning seductively. We went back to kissing as he tugged his jacket off, leaving his chest and back bear to all. He stopped to give me a look, silently asking if I was okay. I could only nod, scared my voice shake. He smiled softly, holding my cheek as we went back to kissing.

* * *

_Review! I know, I'm evil! Love you!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys (though I wish I did), but I only own my OC._

_Please enjoy! XD_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Luna  


I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up, but I could tell it was some time during the day. How? Dwayne wasn't in the bed. Normally I would've been pissed and hurt, but not this time. Why? Dwayne's a vampire, meaning sunlight is a big no-no for him. I sat up, holding the blanket to my bare chest as I looked around. Laddie was asleep next to me, his back facing me. I smiled softly as I brushed some hair out of his face. He didn't even stir. I yawned then stretched, dragging a hand through my hair. I pulled on a few knots in the process.

After looking around and taking note of where the sun was, I decided to get dressed and head back to my place. I had to grab some of my own clothes, and check to make sure my pet hadn't destroyed the place while I was gone. She tended to get angsty if I was gone for too long. I chuckled to myself as I put my new dress back on. The multiple "love bites" did not go unnoticed. Let's just say, Dwayne took love bites to a whole new level. Once I was dressed and I had managed to get my hair under control, I searched the entire cave for some paper. Finding some, I quickly scribbled a note saying I would be back soon, had to get some things. I placed it on the pillow next to Laddie's head.

"See ya soon, Prince." I whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the boy's temple. I climbed up the stairs and headed in the direction of the boardwalk. Hopefully I wouldn't get lost.

Luck was on my side, as I was back to the boardwalk thirty minutes later and heading towards my place. I lived in a flat above an art studio, which didn't sound all that bad. It wasn't as wicked as the cave, but it was all I could afford. One bedroom, one bath, and a small kitchen. Nothing much to describe, really.

"Luna? I'm back baby girl." I called out once I was back inside. I heard some nails clicking against the tile as a black and white fur ball came running towards me. I got down on my knees as the ball jumped into the air and into my arms. I giggled softly as my ferret chirped happily, moving to lay on my shoulders. Luna was the one thing that was from my old life. She was a black and white ferret, which meant half of her was black, and the other half was white. She was a rarity. When I had first met her, she had been the runt of the litter. The store owner had planned on killing her because, and these are his words, who would want something as ugly as her? Well, you can probably guess my anger at him, but I held it at bay when I bought her.

Luna wrapped herself around my neck, purring in content that I was back. I scratched behind her ears, getting more purrs and happy chirps. I grabbed my leather back pack and went to my room. I grabbed some clothes, undergarments, and toiletries. When I had everything, I grabbed many of Luna's things. Like her favorite toys, food, and the blanket she always slept on. After getting everything I would need, I took a quick look around before closing the door behind me. I took my key and placed it on Luna's collar, believing that would be the safest place for it.

"Come on Luna, I have some people I want you to meet." Luna chirped in acknowledgement, resting her head and falling asleep. I giggled softly as I headed back for the cave.

XXX

I walked down the steps just as the sun was setting, noting that I would have to be quicker next time. As I entered the room, Laddie was the first to see me. He ran to greet me, wrapping his arms around my legs, telling me how much he missed me. I chuckled, ruffling his hair. He didn't mind, this time. Luna peeked at him, titling her head to study him. Her nose twitched as she sniffed the air, growling slightly in annoyance. She disliked smoke of any kind, and Paul's lit up joint was no exception.

"Mom, what's that on your neck?" Laddie asked, letting me go to take a small step back. I bent to be eye level with him, allowing him to see Luna fully. Luna's blue eye met his. She chirped happily, approving of him. She always liked children, just as much as me. "What's it doing?"

"Laddie, this Luna, my beloved pet. Luna, this is Laddie, my son." I introduced them, laughing as Luna jumped off my shoulders to land on Laddie's chest. His eyes went wide as Luna climbed up him and moved to sit on his head, sniffing his hair. He froze as she leaned over to stare at him from upside down. When Luna was finished with her assessment, she climbed down to his shoulders and wrapped herself around his neck, purring happily. Laddie laughed as she nuzzled his neck, chirping periodically as he pet her soft fur.

I stood up, grabbing Laddie's hand and walking towards the guys. Dwayne saw me and smiled my way. I smiled back, happy that I had had the forethought to change my outfit. I was wearing a pair of camo leggings, white tank top, and my leather jacket. My shoes of choice were a pair of studded combat boots. Laddie ran to Dwayne, showing him Luna. Laddie reached for Luna, planning on lifting her up. Luna saw him and decided to give chase. She climbed to his head, then scuttled down his back, latching onto one of his legs and making the poor boy spin. I laughed as Luna let go of him and ran towards me. She climbed up my leg in a spiral, climbing up the front of my shirt, and wrapping herself around my neck. She chirped happily. I scratched her head, laughing at my little trouble maker. I walked over to Laddie, bending down so he could pick her up. Luna glared at me, but stayed still as Laddie grabbed her. He held her underneath her arms, swishing her from side to side like a kid would do. Luna held her head down, chirping in annoyance.

Dwayne held his hand out, letting Luna sniff it. She sniffed it a few times, turning her head from side to side. She chirped before twisting her body. Laddie accidentally tossed her in the air. I chuckled as Luna latched onto Dwayne's arm and crawled up to his neck, where she played hide and seek in his hair. Then she climbed up to the top of his head, chirping as she spun around in tight circles before laying down. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Dwayne stayed perfectly still, not knowing what to do. He glared at me playfully as I continued to laugh. He gestured that I come to him, which I did. He grabbed my arm and had me sit in his lap. Laddie joined us, sitting in mine. Luna saw what was going on and jumped off of Dwayne's head. She landed in Laddie's lap, scaring the kid. She stood on her hind legs, placing her front paws on his chest and chirping nonstop. Paul and Marko laughed, moving so they could meet her. Marko held out his hand, laughing as she climbed up his arm and stood on his shoulder. Luna always had a thing for long hair, I swear.

"What is it?" Marko asked, moving his arms so he could hold her. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, which annoyed her. She growled in warning, but he ignored it. He set her down on his arm so he could pet her. Paul held his joint in his mouth and gestured for a turn. Luna saw the joint and struck. She jumped off of Marko and landed on Paul's chest, scaring him. She dug her claws into his chest, biting the joint and ripping it out of his mouth. She released her claws and dropped to the floor, joint firmly in her mouth. She ran towards a trashcan fire and climbed up the side of it. She flicked her head, tossing the joint in. Then she ran back towards me.

"What the hell?!" Paul shouted, mock crying over his joint. He glared at Luna, who hissed dangerously at him. During all this time, David watched in silent amusement. When Luna hissed, he started to laugh.

"Luna's a ferret," I explained, waving off Paul's glare. He sighed, flopping into a nearby chair. Luna jumped off of me and ran towards Paul, climbing up his leg and standing on his chest. Her front paws were on his forehead, allowing her to sniff his hair. She hissed periodically, finding whiffs of smoke in his hair. When she was somewhat satisfied, she looked him in the eye and chirped. Almost like she was scolding him for smoking.

"Well, I guess now would be a great time to stop killing brain cells, right Paul? Don't want to make the ferret angry," David said, chuckling to himself. Luna noticed him, tilting her head to get a good look at him. He tilted his back. I wasn't sure, but I think David had a soft spot for animals because he placed his hand down on the ground, clicking his tongue. Luna chirped as she left Paul to go to David. She jumped into his hand and stayed still as he picked her up. He moved his hand, allowing her to move to his neck. She didn't bother playing with his hair, content with wrapping around his neck and going to sleep. David patted her head gently, chuckling as she let out a happy purr.

* * *

_Bit of a filler chapter, but cute nonetheless! Please review! _


End file.
